HoN Jar Of Hearts
by ErinLee
Summary: kalonaXZoey... first fanfic please read and review.SO far Kalone comes across zoey his fields but how will he react? not sureif a should just leave it or carry on ... :/


first fanfic please review...i wrote this in like two days but i havent slept or ate since i started it and im not really sure where to go with this so reviews would be really helpful alsoooo... i was gunna do like a chapter per lyric (jar of hearts-christina perri) but i'm not sure if i should just leave it as like a one chapter thing so if you could just say what you think i should do with it i would be thankful p.s. i dont own any of the house of night characters or the song i have used .

so yh please R&R :p

* * *

><p><strong>I can't take one more step towards you<strong>

Twisted as she lay,

At peace once again,

Cold as she lay,

Dripping at the feet the angels,

Both mortal and immortal painted with the blood of the weak.

**Zoey**

The grass swayed gracefully against my calves as I danced around in the field. I knew I wasn't dressed in anything but my sandals however I couldn't bring myself to care. I laughed joyously as a colourful bird began to dance along in front of me, luring me closer. So I followed still leaping and dancing and twirling, I followed the bird into a garden. A rose garden complete with white ornate benches and a fountain that towered over 10ft tall. I spun around throwing my arms out and tilting my head towards the sky, My hair swung with my body and I soon end up lying on my back laughing and feeling more at home and peaceful since I had in more than…well since before the step-looser came into my life.

I turned on my stomach and picked out the daisies in the grass. As I made various daisy chains to tie around my body, I began to think "maybe I could stay here, they could all survive without me, Aphrodite could lead them again and they would each still keep their elements… I don't have to stay forever just like a holiday, a little break I deserve one don't I? I mean seriously I've saved the world like 3 times and I can't even parallel park I'm bearly 19 –"** (I don't know how old she is.?) **her thoughts were cut short when she looked in front of her to see a pair of feet and when her gaze followed up the legs she recognised who the feet belonged to immediately.

**Kalona**

Kalona chuckled as he heard what she was saying. He still had a chance. If he could prove his love and show her what he could give her he could posses her mind, claim her lips and control her body. He could have her. He approached her silently and heard her sharp intake of breath as she realised she was no longer alone and saw the shimmer in her eyes when she realised it was him in front of her.

Kalona knew he could affect Zoey almost as much as Zoey affected him. She tried to hide it and if Kalona hadn't been so in lo- _intrigued _by her he probably wouldn't have noticed but she couldn't hide a thing from him, he knew her, better than that human boy, way better than her warrior, the second red vamp, and there was no point in him even bothering to think about that foolish poet or the tracker, they had nothing on him and Zoey…Him and Zoey. He liked the sound of that, a lot.

And that's when he decided she wasn't going to leave.

**Zoey**

"Kalona" I practically breathed his name, what the hell? He's evil! I'm supposed to hate him?

"Yes, my love?" His eyes held mine, glinting with mischief, trying to challenge me to oppose him. I know I should but I don't really mind him calling me his love in fact I kind of like it. Of course I haven't told anyone this I even—"ahem…" oh yeah Kalona.

"Why do you always appear in the middle of my peace? I finally found somewhere I was at peace and you just waltz in like you own the place."

"I hate to disappoint, dearest, but I do own the place" WHAT? "You are; however, most certainly welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

Well at least I have somewhere to go now with no problems …except for Kalona…there was no escaping him.

As I looked into his eyes I wondered if it would really be so bad to fall in love with this guy. FALL IN LOVE? I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

….but on the subject of falling in love I could definitely see the benefits of falling for him.

He reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear and I leaned into his hand, his thumb traced my lips which parted with a moan and something about the way he took her mouth in his said he like it "Zoey you have no idea how long I have waited for this. I Love You."

And that's when she decided she wasn't going to leave.

* * *

><p>hope you likey :) pleeeaase review no only is this my first fanfic it is the first time i have ever written a story and the first time i have attempted to write poetry so any ways to improve just message me or review :)<p> 


End file.
